Sonic In The Human World
by Speedy The Hedgehog
Summary: Dr. Eggman invents a machine that can transport Sonic and his friends to the human world. However that's not the only thing his machine can do. If you want to find out what else it can do you'll have to read.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Author's Note: This story is my original story of Sonic and his friends. Sonic is copyrighted to Sega… Oh and I'm making a movie for my Senior Venture project based off this story (which is mine.) So leave your reviews and comments.

Our story begins with Sonic and Tails running through Angel Island. All of a sudden they sees a sign that reads "Eggman party!!! Come to the Scrap Brain zone to join the fun." Tails gives the sign a look of concern. "I don't like the looks of this. What are we going to do sonic?" Tails asked. "Hmmmmm. Party eh? Let's go see what the old doc is up to."

With that they run off to Scrap Brain zone. On the way there they run into knuckles at the Hidden Palace. They stop in front of him. "Hey there Knuckles." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic what do you want?" Knuckles asked.

"Apparently there's a party at Eggman's. Want to come?" Sonic asked. "Sorry Sonic but I need to guard the master emerald." Knuckles replied. "Oh come on Knucklehead. Surely you're not scared of Eggman are you?" Sonic shot back. "No, I just don't want to go got it?" Knuckles replied. "Ok knucklehead I have just one thing to say before I go." Sonic said.

"What's that?" Knuckles replied angrily. "Bet you can't catch me." Sonic yelled as he and tails ran past him. Knuckles then begins to follow. They run all over Angel Island. From Hydrocity to Sandopolis until finally they reach the Scrap Brain zone.

"We're here!" Sonic exclaims. Knuckles finally realizes that Sonic tricked him into coming. "Dang it. I've been tricked. Oh well let's see what the doc is up to anyways." Knuckles says in a "let's get this over with" kind of tone. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walk into the main chamber and see Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Amy all standing in the middle of the room. "Hey there guys. Where's the party?" Sonic exclaims to his friends as he walks into the center of the room.

"Sonic don't come any closer it's a trap!!!" Amy screams as the glass closes around Sonic and his friends. Then Eggman appears. He has his hands on a switch. He then begins to laugh maniacally before going into his speech about his latest invention. "Finally I'll be able to be rid of you my spiky blue rodent." Eggman exclaims.

"You see this device will take you out of this 2-d animated world and put you in the human world where everything is 3 dimensional." The heroes all gasp in horror. "All I have to do is flip this switch and poof you'll be gone." Eggman says. Then, Sonic gets an idea. "Shadow use you're Chaos Control and bring Eggman in here." Shadow does so. Next, Shadow utters the famous words that he is known for.

"Chaos Control" Shadow says. Shadow warps outside the cell grabs Eggman and puts him inside the shell. Before you know it, the machine sparks and then it flashes white.

Author's Note: So what happens next? Did Eggman's machine really send Sonic and his friends to the human world? More importantly are they ok. Well we hope so. So I Speedy The Hedgehog in the famous words of old school sonic am up, over and gone. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic and Amy human?

Author's Note: Finally I finished converting the second chapter from the script form I have it in to story form. I should probably mention that this is my first story on so go easy on the reviews ok. Now then without further any further delay here is the second chapter of my story.

Sonic lies flat on the ground, unconscious. Sonic then wakes up and looks around and sees that he is in a forest like area when he wakes up. "Where am I?" Sonic asks as he begins to stand up. Sonic notices that his shoes aren't the red shoes he normally wears but instead are yellow white and blue. "Hey what happened to my shoes?" Sonic asks.

He then begins to notice a lot of other things that aren't normal. "Where are my gloves? What the hell are these rags that I'm wearing?" Sonic says as he looks at the blue shirt and jeans that he's wearing. "I wonder if that means?" Sonic then begins to feel his hair. In shock he realizes that it's not spiky and blue but short and brown. "My hair it's not spiky and blue anymore. I must be human!!!" Sonic then falls on his knees and cries up to the heavens in despair.

After that he hits the ground with his fist in anger. He then stands up and says, "I wonder if I can still run fast." Sonic then begins to run. Unfortunately he fails to reach his usual super sonic speed. He stops and then looks up at the trees once again then asks, "Without my speed how will I find the others fast enough to get home in time?"

Right after Sonic says this, a familiar voice calls out his name. "Sonic!!!" Sonic begins to turn around slowly. But before he can turn around all the way Amy tackles him. "Oh sonic I never thought I'd find you. Thank goodness I held your hand as we were being warped." Amy says in relief. Sonic rolls his eyes and gets up to his feet.

As sonic brushes himself off, he looks at Amy and drops his jaw. Sonic then looks her up and down. Amy is wearing similar clothing to what she had in the 2-d world. Only she looks way better as a human. He then says, "Wow Amy for a human you look pretty um, uh." "Beautiful right?" Amy asks interrupting Sonic.

"Yeah. That's it." Sonic says blushing. Amy then walks over to Sonic and holds him tight in her arms and says, "Oh thank you Sonic you've never said that to me before." Sonic then thinks to himself that he's giving Amy false hopes of being able to be his girlfriend. Amy let's go of Sonic and then asks, "So what do we do now Sonic?" Sonic then looks at her with a smile and says, "I guess we go and find the others."

With that Sonic and Amy walk off through the forest.

Author's Note: Sonic and Amy have found each other but how will they find the others? Is this world one big forest? Did Eggman get transported to the human world as well? If so what does he have planned? Find out in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
